Deadly Reasons
by Kinchi
Summary: [AU : Feudal] InuYasha’s only friend as a child was Kagome. But as the two grow older, InuYasha’s love is with Kikyo. When Naraku kills her, and takes the jewel, how far will InuYasha and the gang go to seek revenge and get it back? IxK SxM [Revising]
1. Can I Play?

**A/N:** Old Name Child of Love. I posted this a year ago, but I never got around to writing the rest of it. I've had more time lately, and decided finally to finish it. (Read last A/N for more information.) Too bad my 200 and some reviews are gone T.T … On a last note: I'm not getting rid of Shippo, and this is an Inu/Kag fic! No exceptions! Aim: the beginning is pretty corny, please excuse that… -.-;;

**Disclaimer:** The idea is mine. I came up with it first. I wrote it first. Other then that, InuYasha is just my obsession.

.::-::.

**Deadly Reasons**

**Chapter One**

**Can I Play?**

.::-::.

_InuYasha sat quietly on the porch, the wind brushing his long silver hair around his face, making him blink his golden eyes from the sun that shined across his claws and red haori. The children in the fields ahead were laughing noisily, making InuYasha's demonic ears twitch lightly. Though a hanyou, his senses were high, meeting the breeze before it passed. The hut creaked with the wind, the old wood structure almost rotten and mend. His father's last wish before he died. For his mother and Sesshomaru to live in this village…_

_His older brother, Sesshomaru, was full demon. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care much for his half brother and stepmother all to well. InuYasha's mother was human; she had long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She always wore a large Kimono, royal to symbol not only was she heeding to her passed loves wishes, but wasn't poor._

_InuYasha kept watching the children in amusement. Finally he got up and ran out to them, thinking maybe it was different. When he reached the group, one child dropped the ball and backed away. InuYasha cocked and eyebrow at the child but shrugged and smiled. "Can I play," he asked as his cheeks becoming rosy red._

_One of the larger kids spoke, "No," he said, his voice cold and stiff, as if almost afraid of his actions._

_InuYasha felt his hopes shatter, "Why," he asked, his voice low like he spoke out of reflex._

_"My mommy and daddy said we couldn't play with the half-breed," the littlest one said, shrinking back when InuYasha turned to look at him._

_There was that word again, half-breed, InuYasha remembered that name well. His ears dropped as he started to turn away, contemplating of what half-breed could actually mean._

_"I'll play with you."_

_InuYasha turned swiftly to see as a small girl, his age, stepped out from the crowd of kids, smiling brightly at him as if the very thought interested her._

_InuYasha watched as the girl walked closer with a ball in hand, "Do you know how to play toss?" she questioned, still grinning at him with large hazel eyes, so curious._

_InuYasha nodded, his insides jumping with joy._

_"You play with him and we'll never play with you again," the first boy who had spoken earlier said, pointing an accusing finger at the back of the girls head._

_She turned and glared at him, "Than this should be worth it," she turned again, grabbing InuYasha's arm and pulled him off away from the crowd._

_"BUT YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE," another yelled after her._

_"NO I WON'T" she yelled back, turning to a startled hanyou. She smiled sweetly, "Here," she tossed InuYasha the ball, and he caught it with ease. He looked down at the ball and back up to her. She rolled her eyes, "Throw it back to me… I thought you said you knew how to play," she said, motioning for him to throw it. InuYasha smiled and tossed her the ball. She grinned and tossed it back._

_They laughed lightly as the ball jumped from one pair of hands to another, running across the field after it when it would slip out of their fingertips._

_InuYasha smiled, "I'm InuYasha," he said calming down as he held tight onto the ball. He threw it back._

_"I know," she said after she caught the ball, and smiled softly, tossing it back, "I'm Kagome…"_

.::-::.

**8 years later.**

.::-::.

InuYasha sat quietly on the porch of the old cottage, his claws now fully grown like his fangs and truly himself. His knee was brought up to his chest, a resting spot for his arm as the wind danced away, lifting away the winter as spring settled quietly into the small village.

His thoughts were deep with worry and confusion, cutting off all his senses. Which made it easy for the monk behind the trees to sneak up on the hanyou without trouble.

"Hey InuYasha!" he said loudly from behind, placing a half-gloved hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He stood tall and straight, holding a gold staff that jingled in the wind next to his shoulder, his baggy dark blue and purple outfit shaggy along his body. His short black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and bobby around with his every movement.

"Miroku..." InuYasha growled, cracking his claws as he glared at the monk from the corner of his eye.

"Do not be so hasty InuYasha, I just come to see how you were holding," the boy, Miroku, said, removing his hand and lifting it up as if pressing it onto glass, the prayer beads wrapped around his palm slipping back lightly to show the scar and never-ending black tunnel.

To anyone, it would look like the normal markings of a priest. However, InuYasha knew better. Recognizing it instantly as the Kazanna, a Wind Tunnel cursed upon his family from the demon; Naraku.

Naraku roamed over the village, haunting it like the hex of a witch. The Shikon no Tama, a sacred jewel, was the cause of his presence. He waited for it, craved it, watched the lands just to see it. How drone, constantly appearing to rave of his plans for it and Kikyo.

Kikyo was the priestess who protected the village. She was also the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. And InuYasha's love.

"Fine," InuYasha muttered, cocking his head and lowering his hand to his lap.

Although Kikyo and InuYasha were in love, there was the essence of something missing.

"Very well then, what troubles you, InuYasha," Miroku asked, sensing his friend's edgy voice.

InuYasha looked to the ground, then back up to Miroku, "Kagome..." he muttered.

Miroku smiled slyly, bending over InuYasha's shoulder and pointing at the sky, his eyes narrowed on InuYasha's. "Ah, so this is new?"

InuYasha's narrowed his own eyes, "Her birthday is coming," he said and pulled his legs up on the porch, crossing them swiftly.

Miroku looked at InuYasha questionably, then smiled, "Ohh yes, lady Kagome turns fifteen!"

"She wants no gifts." InuYasha said, crossing his arms.

Miroku stood up straight and blinked, "Well... that is a problem," he said, putting a finger to his chin and looking up in thought.

"Keh," InuYasha spat ironically, "If she doesn't want anything, I won't get her nothing!"

"Now, now, InuYasha. Do not rush into thought. I'm sure this is just Kagome-sama's way of making sure we do not feel forced into getting her anything." Miroku concluded, nodding in agreement with himself.

"Kagome-chan is modest, it's her lifestyle," a woman said from the field, walking up to the two boys with a large bone boomerang trailing behind. She was dressed in a green and white kimono, her eyes shadowed with magenta, matching her dark brown pools almost perfectly. Her brown hair slipping down her back, a ribbon at her hips to keep from dancing in the wind.

Underneath the kimono she wore a black and pink suit, pressed tight against her body, with a leather bag against her hip that held everything like daggers, miasma, and poison.

"Ah, Sango! How wonderful for you to join us!" Miroku said happily, waving his arms back and smiling at the woman.

She narrowed her eyes at his head, in a 'You must be kidding me' sort of way, before looking back at InuYasha and stepping in front of his figure. "If you want to get on her good side, get her something special."

InuYasha looked up and glared at her, his eyes sarcastic and bored. "Keh," he threw his head back, "then why doesn't she just say so."

"She wants you to get her something that means more then just an obligation…" Miroku answered, inching closer to Sango's side.

InuYasha sighed and looked down into his lap, his bangs shading his eyes lightly.

"So what should I get her?"

.::-::.

Kagome sat next to the river gazing at the moon in astonishment, she loved the moon, and it never seized to amaze her how wonderful it was. The moon made her feel calm, relaxed if you may. But then her thoughts would always travel to InuYasha and Kikyo.

It made her stomach twist; like someone had dug a knife into her chest, and was grinding away her soul from the inside out. Then she'd try and figure out why, but the cloud of confusion would have settled into her mind.

She sighed and placed her hands behind her head, sitting back and crossing her legs, the priestess outfit almost too baggy to lift across her knee. She was next in line to be village priestess, and protector of the jewel. There wouldn't be much to protect, if it wasn't for Naraku.

She didn't know if the Shikon had brought more bad then good… She had met her friends because of it.

The jewel had originated from Sango's village, so she was sent to bring it to Kikyo, who was known among the lands for purifying. She stayed to help keep the jewel safe, and to destroy Naraku, who now haunted this village.

Miroku had come to the village also in hopes to find Naraku, kill him, and free himself from a cursed Wind Tunnel on his hand, that would soon one day suck up not just anything around him, but him as well.

But Naraku had destroyed so many lives in search of the jewel. It seemed everyday a villager would spire to leave, for fear of Naraku. The village was thinning, and the hopes of keeping alive were slim.

It was furious. Kikyo had all the time in the world with InuYasha. It seemed Kikyo was moving in on everything Kagome used to enjoy. Now, after three straight years of training, Kikyo had taken everything.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

.::-::.

Kagome yawned early the next morning as she shifted out of the blanket she had been laying under. The sun was just grazing the mountains with gold and red light when she looked out the window, making the land seem happy and at peace.

She pulled her baggy sleeves over her shirt, the folds creasing down until she tied it together at her stomach and waist. The only clothing she was aloud to wear, now that she was a miko.

Unlike Kikyo, Kagome let down her hair in an untamed fashion, letting the shaggy and reasonably thick hair trail down her back and reaching the tip of her spine. Kikyo kept her hair in a more easy to control manor, tying at her neck with lengths of brown hair seeping over her shoulder for just a second before being pushed back into her ribbon. Besides her and Kikyo's almost identical appearance, you could tell the two apart by the way they did their hair.

Kagome walked outside where the village was already busy doing chores. She walked along the gravel path, receiving bows and greeting from certain villagers.

"Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to see you this morning!" a voice rang out from behind. She took it for another polite villager, and turned to smile and nods, only to come face to face with Miroku.

"Oh, Miroku!" She coughed, stepping back in surprise from the monk, her eyes wide and hands into front of her for any protection from his… perverted notions.

Not only was the monk cursed with a Death hand, but also with the lack of dignity and a perverted mind. It didn't help in any of his relationships…

"Come, follow, we will walk together." He explained, motioning Kagome to follow his down the road.

She hesitated, looking around for a sign of help, which did not come. She smiled politely and started to walk behind his tracks, sure to be out of reach.

"You are wiser today." Miroku said simply. He was never one to waste words. And no matter how hard he tried to sound proper, it never worked. But he did seem to care more about people then himself. Which, besides his knowledge, was the only plus Kagome could give him.

"Umh," Kagome replied, a half yes. The truth was, she hated the way the day was starting. She hadn't seen InuYasha yet, and it was after all, her birthday.

Usually, every year he'd wake her up and make her get out of bed. Last year, he took her to the lake and taught her how to catch fish in the stream, something she had wanted to know for a while.

It only made InuYasha furious, when he slipped on a rock and both of the two went flying into the water…

But this morning, there was no sign of his scowling, angry face. No stubborn and rude remarks. Just… silence. And Miroku…

"Ah, I think today will be a great day." Miroku added, glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

She nodded, "It's a beautiful day. Not enough clouds to cover the sky, and light wind…"

"Mmm…" Miroku agreed, nodding and facing the road again. "It's peaceful to not worry…"

Kagome kept silent, bowing her head and watching her feet as she continued to walk behind Miroku. You'd think, today being her birthday, she'd be more excited. But it just held her from smiling, laughing. Fifteen. She'd only lived fifteen years. Why did it feel so much longer?

"Keh."

She snapped her head up, coming eye to eye with the amber and gold pools that poured into her own eyes like the sea. "Inu… Yasha…" she said softly, before smiled brightly and nodding a hello.

"Yeah, who else?" he snapped, leaning back from her face with a smug look.

"Ah, InuYasha. I was wondering when you'd show yourself." Miroku said from the side, receiving a side glare from the hanyou. He looked behind InuYasha to see Sango standing off to the side, looking away from Miroku as she smiled at Kagome.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome-chan," Sango said happily as she leaned in to the miko's face, the oversized boomerang shifting to the side on her back.

Kagome smiled back at her politely, "Arigoto, Sango-chan."

"Here," InuYasha said roughly, shoving a box wrapped in cloth, tied at the top, in her face and turning his back to her.

She took the brightly colored gift, blinking down at the bow in confusion. InuYasha crossed his arms, closing his eyes and looking up at the sky frowning deeply.

Kagome blushed, inertly smiling as she untied the cloth and looked upon the item that was placed there. She picked it up and looked deep into it's purple and pink glass.

It was like a mini version of the Shikon no Tama, held on a rope chain with knots every inch. Kagome's face dropped as she studied it. It was almost unshapely, and reasoned easily as a bought gift.

She blushed. It looked like it would take a while to make. So much frustration to tie the knots. She smiled and looked back up at InuYasha's long silver hair. "Domo, InuYasha!" she said happily as she turned her own back to him and struggled to tie it around her neck.

She smiled despite herself, clipping the two sides of the strings together and turning back to InuYasha, who was walking in the other direction slowly.

"Where are you going!" she called out, walking behind him.

There was something mystical about watching the wind pass. You could never really see it, but it felt so cool against your neck. Skilled hands brushing your skin. It consumed you so easily, eloping your essence like a glove.

And when you needed it, it was always there.

* * *

**A/N: **If that last scene wasn't corny enough… -.-;; the ugly part about writing a fic to InuYasha, is that when being IC, means everything comes out so cheesy. But the truth is, InuYasha in general can get pretty cheesy at times anyway… and then everyone thinks it's just the author… -.-;;

Well, that's the end of the chapter. What'd you think? Tell me in a REVIEW! Any comments on how to improve my writing is welcome… flames will be ignored and only used to roast my marshmallows…

This story line has originated from me. If you've seen it someplace else, that's merely because last year I decided to stop writing for a bit and gave up rights for someone to claim it. That didn't last, and as you can see, I'm writing it again. However, that's also the reason it says 'Published: 1/4/03' because I didn't feel like removing it in case of… well… this… o.0

And, please enjoy _Sansaku Suru Yasumi_ at the bottom. Funny quotes translated from English into Japanese. XP.

Domo arigoto!

Ato de…

**-Kinchi Ayami-**

Burondo ne Baka -.-;;

::Sansaku Suru Yasumi:: 

Watashiwa ni niteiru kukkis.

Means: I like cookies


	2. Do Not Read! Revising!

Child of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...but I will one day, I will, you hear that Rumiko Takahashi...I WILL...goes to closet and looks around, then opens secret passage way to InuYasha shine "Ohh great InuYasha, I will have you all to myself" puts on long silver haired wig with ears glued to it, then puts on red bath robe and starts to bow down before him.chants "greaaaat inuuuyaaashaaaaa, ohhhh greaaaat inuuuyaaaashaaaaa" pushes button on action figure and waits for replie.."iron reverse soul stealer" is all it said, I look at it oddly then realizes how stupid it is to use an old action figure when I should use a new one, runs to burger king, buys happy meal , runs home and sets it on table...pushes button.."iron reverse soul stealer"looks at it oddly "dawm" I said then walked out of shine and goes back down to writeing story sighs, "dawm" and starts typing.

Chapter 2

Kikyo's Death and Kagome's Promise

InuYasha yawned and was walking back to his house from Kagome's birthday party when he smelt a demon, and not just any demon, it was Naraku. InuYasha bolted off torwards the Shikon shrine. Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango were there also. InuYasha looked around, here came Kagome, running up the lane and into InuYasha. Before she could say anything dark clouds overtook the sky, as a baboon figure appeared.

InuYasha growled, Kikyo set and arrow, Sango nudged Hiraikotsu, and Miroku got into fighing stance. Kagome backed away from InuYasha, she strung her arrow and waited. Naraku laughed.

"Nice to see you all have come, that just makes this even more fun," (rhyms, tehe)Naraku snickered as he hopped up to the shrine. Kikyo shot her arrow and missed, Kagome shot and got a bit of his baboon skin. Sango through Hiraikotsu, and Miroku jumped into the air and tried to hit Naraku, but was hit instead, by Sango's giant boomerang. Naraku laughed,"4 humans, and a hanyou, how interesting, but I am not here to fight, I wish only to take the jewel, give it to me and I shall show you mercey," he said. 

"And what makes you so sure that we would do that," InuYasha said, holding a fist to the demons face.

Naraku laughed, as he ran into the shrine. Kikyo shot yet another arrow, as did Kagome. Sango was tending to Miroku, as InuYasha ran inside after him. When he was inside, Naraku had already had the jewel in his possetion. InuYasha froze, Kikyo ran inside after him and strung another arrow.

"Give it back Naraku, and I won't be forced to kill you," she said, half expeting him to just do as told, but most knowing there was not a chance in hell.

Naraku laughed, "I think I shall hold on to it, and InuYasha," he said, all of a sudden Kikyo was shot in the chest with a silver light, "this is a taste of what to come," he said and disappeared. InuYasha froze, he turned slowly to find her laying on the ground, coughing. InuYasha snapped back to reality and ran over to her, he layed her head on his lap.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, your stronger then this, hold on," he kept saying.

"InuYasha, kill him, you must get the jewel back, he will most likely try to tant the jewel before useing it, that should be a long time, please InuYasha, *cough* advenge me.." with that said, Kikyo fell into a never ending sleep.

a/n: yeah, finally, I killed her... wait, I wasn't going to wait until chappie 4... ohh well, she's dead, and I like it that way...

Kagome ran inside to find a very sad hanyou, and very still miko. Kagome froze, she felt relived, wait, she felt relived, how could she think this, InuYasha was her friend and she was glad Kikyo died, Kikyo, the one InuYasha cared for so much, the one close to his heart. Yes, she was close, did that mean Kagome wasn't anywhere near, if so, why, she had given him her friendship, but that was nothing compaired to Kikyo's love and heart. Kagome felt a sob of her betrayl and hurt, she ran away, away to the tree outside the village, as she gazed at the moon the rest of the night.

Kagome sat, very frustrated, thinking over and over about this, '_Do I, do I love him, no, surley not, but why did I feel the way I did over Kikyo, now I shall carry this shame for a long time. But I want to have InuYasha's friendship and time again, why did this have to happen,'_ Kagome sighed as she played with the necklace InuYasha had given he earlier that day. She looked down to it and smiled, '_InuYasha, I will go with you, I shall follow you whereever you go, it's clear now, I want to be with you, nothing more.' she gave one last sigh of bliss before she fell into a deep sleep against the tree._

At the shrine...

Many had gathered to weap apon the miko loss. The next day Kikyo was barried in a cave nearby, so she could rest in peace. Kagome was there also, she liked Kikyo, just hated her with InuYasha, though she could not get the joy of her death out of her thoughts, she still cried, cried that she could think as low and as much about her. InuYasha sat off afar, away from all, his eyes were cold as his arms crossed and his expression pointless. Kagome sighed, she walked over and InuYasha snapped back to reality. InuYasha looked up, he frowned, the look on his face, it made Kagome want to cry.

Sango and Miroku soon joined them, all standing infront of InuYasha expectenly, but nothing came, just his pointless stare as he brushed past them and out of the opening of the cave, and Kagome followed.

InuYasha walked out into the forset named after him, though InuYasha's father didn't leave wealth, he did leave the two brothers land, and InuYasha had half. Kagome walked close behind, soon InuYasha came to a halt, as did Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm going to follow Naraku," he said, he didn't know what else he could say.

Kagome was silent, her fist was huvering before her chin, as she felt her tears excaped her," InuYasha..." she passed, one tear fell down her cheek, "I'm going with you," she finally piped up.

InuYasha froze, did he hear right, Kagome, wanted to be, with him, no, just help him, or maybe, no, couldn't be, no one would ever help a half-breed such as himself, even if it were Kagome. InuYasha turned to her, his eyes flashing sorrow and fear, but fear of what, we already know he's sad over his lost love, so what is it he fears, is it Kagome's rejection, does he feel to close, "Kagome..." was all he managed to say as his golden eyes glistened, and his silver hair danced with them.

They stood like this for a long time, until InuYasha nodded and walked away, leaving Kagome in wonder.

Sango and Miroku offered there services. Miroku said that now that the jewel is no longer in the village, he will have to follow the demon to, just to stop the wind tunnel that will one day suck him up. Sango said she _had _to go, that this was her second mission and she needed to make sure no one uses the jewel.

Kagome, of corse, also went, she told InuYasha she would never leave his side, and that was a promise she wanted to keep. She sat down at a tree in the woods, InuYasha was off doing something, and Kagome was already for their journey.

~flashback

_One raven haired girl and a silver haired hanyou about 7 were laying in the grass, just watching the clouds roll by._

_"Kagome... you'll alway's be my friend, right?" the boy said, rolling over to look at the girl._

_Kagome blinked and also rolled over, "Why do you think I wouldn't be your friend?" she questioned._

_InuYasha turned, "Because, I am a lowsey half-breed," he said in shame. InuYasha had finally found out what the word meant, and didn't take much pleaser in it._

_Kagome blinked again, "But your MY lowsey half-breed, and your not lowsey either, your just my hanyou, and my friend, I promise InuYasha, I will never leave your side, not through the thickest of snow," she said putting a hand on her heart and smiling._

_It was InuYasha's turn to blink, but he smiled, "And I promise I will alway's protect you," he said as both sat the rest of the day just smiling at each other._

endflashback~

a/n: important scene, do not forget... off i go... well, don't read this, I mean read the story, not the a/n, hey, go read the story... NOW bts

Kagome sighed, she promised, and so did he.

InuYasha also sighed at the memory, he will protect her, he won't let another woman he cares for die, not again.

a/n: END... okay, I promise another chapter soon... remember all that voted, I am writing Hex also so it's hard to think straight (especially since I am reading 6 different storys, trying to keep up with the REAL serious, and writing two storys at once) so please don't yell if the next chapter is late... I am grounded right now from comp. so you don't know WHAT i'm risking right now to type this up for you... ja ne ohh and REVIEW


	3. Do Not Read! Revising!

Child of Love

Disclaimer: who thinks I own InuYasha *crickets* that's what I thought

A Kitsune Named Shippo and the First Battle

A/n: I guess I wrote this story quicker then I thought I would... well here it is... review responces at bottom...read now...

Kagome looked aroung for her purple haori. When she found it she smiled, it was, as said earlier, purple, it looked just like InuYasha's only less baggy, and more tight around her legs. She put it on and grabbed one more black one before picking up her bag and walking out the door.

Today was the day she would tavel with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku, in the search of Naraku in which they would kill. Sango and Kagome had diffrent reasons, Sango only wished for the jewel. She did not want to leave her little brother in the village alone, but knew this was her second mission, and she could not avoid it. Kagome only wished to go because she will never leave InuYasha's side, as she had promised.

InuYasha was waiting outside the door for the now 17 Kagome, who just smiled at him and went off to the others. Sango only had her giant boomerang. She decided just to stay in her hunter clothes (she still is a demon exterminator in my fic..okay) and just bring Kirara, her trusty neko demon. Miroku had only his staff and small bag of herbs and medicine. Kagome had her hoari, herbs, medicine, bows and arrows, and some food.

InuYasha was in a bad mood, he didn't even smile at Kagome when she walked by, his gaze was as cold as ice and he wasn't all that friendly the rest of the day. 

All five said there goodbyes to the villagers, well, all four, InuYasha didn't have anyone to say bye to, all still hated him. But he did say goodbye to his mother. Sessomaru had gone off on his own about 5 years ago with a village girl called Rin, so InuYasha had no one else to wish fairwell. a/n:thanks Lady of Jupiter... I didn't catch that...hehe...ohh and Sessy will show up later... I promise...

Before InuYasha left his mother said something of pacullair to him...

_"InuYasha, watch out for Sessomaru, he will come for Tetusiaga soon," she said._

_"Tetusiaga, what's that?" he asked._

_"You'll know soon enough, but watch out for your brother, he may have become soft from Rin, but his desire to own the fang will never leave."and with that she hugged him and he left._

All were off on the road, no one spoke for quit some time, until they came to a river, all sat down as Kagome pulled out some cups to fill with water. All darnk, and Inuyasha didn't stop looking at the ground. 

"So... where do you think Naraku went," Kagome asked, trying to make conversation.

All were still quiet, the Miroku spoke, "It's best to wait for him to attack a village, we will hear of it for sure, so after, he can follow the trail he leaves behind," Miroku took another sip of his water.

"That will work, but we won't know if he attacked it or if someone else did?" Sango questoined.

"That is true, well just have to pay extra attention," Miroku said, nodding his head.

Kagome sighed as she looked over to where InuYasha should have been, but he was gone, Kagome looked around and spotted him walking towards a bush. All of a sudden He jumped onto it cause a little orange ball of hair to jump out and into Kagome. Kagome screamed and looked down. It was only a little kitsune, a baby kitsune.

He looked at Kagome and jumped off, he backed away as InuYasha came up from behind him and grabbed his tail.

"What do you need kitsune," InuYasha growled, very aggrevated.

The kitsune was trying to wiggle out out InuYasha's grasp but to no avail.

"I just... wanted to... see what.. you were... doing," he whinned between every try to escape the hanyous hold. 

Kagome got up and walked over to him, "Who are you?"she questioned.

The kitsune stopped his struggle and staired, "Shippo," he said folding his arms and looking away.

"InuYasha, put his down," Kagome commaned.

InuYasha sighed but put him down. The kitsune sat down still crossing his arms and eyes closed.

"Where are your parents?" Sango asked.

"Dead," he mumbled.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

"They are DEAD," shippo shouted, and InuYasha hit him over the head. 

"InuYasha..." Kagome scolded, and InuYasha just crossed his arms in annoyence.

"Why don't you come with us then," Miroku said.

InuYasha's eyes shot open, "HE CAN NOT COME WITH, IT'S TO DANGEROUSE," InuYasha yelled.

"But he has no one to take care of him," Kagome added, as the kitsune just staired in shock.

"I never said I wanted to go with you anyway half-breed," Shippo said in annoyence. Bad move, InuYasha started to pond the kitsune into the ground, causing many gomens to come (sorry's).

InuYasha turned and frowned, "He's not coming, he said so himself."

Shippo narrowed his eyes,"I never said that... and since your being so rude, I think I will come," Shippo stuck out his tongue and Kagome grabbed him before he could get hit in the head by InuYasha.

"Why you," InuYasha started to grab at teh kitsune, reflexing his claws in the process. Kagome pulled him out of his reach every time.

"Just let him come InuYasha what harm may it do," Miroku said.

InuYasha stopped, "Fine, but I'm not dealing with him," he said and turned away.

The gang smiled, and all huddled around Shippo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week has passed and not one village has been attacked by Naraku, at least... not until today.

Everyone was sitting down when InuYasha stood up, "I smell human blood," InuYasha said.

All looked at him in horror before stabding, "Is Naraku behind this," Miroku asked.

InuYasha took one more sniff, "Yes..." he said and jumped off in the direction of the screams and smell.

They all followed close behind.

A/n: cliffie...ohh and sorry this was so short... hehe... longer chappie next time...promise....so, you know what I'm goonna say, and it's to REVIEW..ohh and here some awnsers...

Lady of Jupiter: thanks for reading my story, and I'm not getting rid of Sessy, I just had no where to put him ^.^

Silver-griffen: Thanks also for reading my story, it's means alot to me, and I read your story called 'moonlight' it was really good... just wish it was an inu/kag *cries* sorry, I'm an obessed inu/kag get toghether fan, so, yeah.... Review more and write more so I can read it... ohh and I don't know if any love will pop up with inu/kag so soon, I mean, kik just died, he'll feel odd for awhile, but I promise there will be fluff and weird stuff that while make you want to jump in joy. *jumps in joy* so yeah... and I love the pretty necklace to, it will be useful also...

Saria: hehe... *celibrates* yep, she's dead *happy dance* thanks for reviewing...

jyl():here yeah go...thanks for reviewing

Nina: thank you SO much for reviewing, please keep on reviewing and reading

IceDragon: thanks soo much, you have no Idea how much it means to me that you like it, I just want a good story *blink* wow am I being corney...well thanks a WHOLE bunch for reviweing...and keep reading... it gets interesting...

Storm-maker: well there ya go... and now I have to go to write the next chapter...thanks for reviewing...ja ne

well there you have it folks... review and I'll respond...even if it's just an 'write more love the story' ohh and flames are aqloud, I do want to make this a GREAT story.... ja ne...to the next chapter...and AWAY


	4. Do Not Read! Revising!

Child of Love

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it *looks around * (everyone: YES) fine, fine, break a girls heart, I, I... I can't say it. (lawyers and ff.net: KINCHIATA) AHHH fine fine, I don't own InuYasha... now back off...  
Chapter 4

The First Battle and Necklace   

a/n: ^.^ I'm soo happy, ohh so happy, I got a lot of reviews, around ten, and I've only had this story for one day, that's actually pretty good, but I can do better, so to help me out and make me extra happy so I do something FUN, review, and you won't regret it... Now, to the story...

InuYasha jumped over some trees as Kirara pranced along the sky. The say smoke in the far distant. When they reached the village, bodies were located everywhere, the huts were all burnt down, and there in the middle of it all was Naraku.

No one knows exactly where Naraku came from, but it was certain he was a human before. Some say he was an old thief by the name Onigumo (i'm not sure if I spelled that right, I don't have my DVD's to check, so you know what it means though) who only wished that the Shikon no Tama was evil, tainted with a curse, to become more powerful, more beautiful. That's why they say that Onigumo called forth the demons of the mountains to give him strength. There for forming the ship-changing demon he is.

That story made sense, but no one was certain.

Naraku turned and looked at the five, "I see you have a new companion, it will do you no good, the jewel is already tainted, and only that priestess baka Kikyo can undo it's beauty," he held up a purplish, but mostly pink, jewel, known as the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha growled, and Sango was getting ready to through Hiraikotsu.

Naraku pulled the jewel under his cloak, and through out a little wooden doll, before falling back and disappearing. The wooden doll had a little piece of hair on it, but soon it became the cloaked figure itself, only roots and such came from under it. InuYasha growled again, he hit some of the roots away, then ran after Naraku, "Sango, Miroku, take care of that will ya?" he yelled, still running not waiting for and answer. 

Kagome blinked, "Go after him Kagome," Shippo whined. Kagome snapped back to reality and started to run after him. 

_'He runs way to fast, if only...THATS IT,'_ she thought silently to herself, she pulled out an arrow and strung it. She looked around to see blurs running away from InuYasha. She let go of her arrow. It flew with a mystical glow behind it. To her complete surprise it hit Naraku's back. InuYasha turned to her, but ran over to Naraku.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER," InuYasha yelled as his claws fell down upon Naraku who dodged it easily. InuYasha looked in the direction he went and dropped to the ground. He swiped again at Naraku, who yet again dodged it.

"This is not a fight, you are pitiful," Naraku said, making InuYasha swipe at him again.

Kagome strung another arrow and let go, this missed Naraku, but it helped InuYasha hit his right arm off.

Naraku fell back and looked at where his arm should be, he looked down at the arm, which moved. It flew back up to his body and attachment itself. InuYasha and Kagome both looked at him in shock, "You pitiful half-breed, you forget, a hanyou could never kill me," he said, then fell back and disappeared.

InuYasha looked to where he should be and sighed in defeat. Kagome walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. InuYasha jumped, but didn't do anything. Soon Sango and Miroku came running up. Both sighed, they knew Naraku got away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All 4 friends sat around the fire, Shippo was asleep in Kagome's bag. InuYasha was staring at the flames, as his eyes were calm, confused, full of fear, all of what?

Kagome was gazing at him with sympathetic eyes, she looked down at the necklace he had made her. It was so beautiful, but it was glowing a foggy blue. All looked at her in confusion.

"Uhh.. InuYasha, why is this glowing?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the piece of art.

"Where did you get that crystal?" Miroku asked.

"I, got it from a cave, there are tons in there, I don't know why it's glowing," InuYasha said a little fast.

The glow faded letting everyone sigh in relief. '_what was that all about?' Kagome questioned herself._

"May  see that, Kagome?" Miroku questioned holding out a hand. Kagome glanced over at InuYasha who seemed a little tense. Kagome pulled the necklace above her head and handed it to Miroku, who examined it cafely and handed it back to her.

"I've heard of such necklaces, although it's hard to find one, especailly handmeade. They are usely forged as a gift exprecing love," Miroku said and everyone looked at the blushing hanyou, "It works as a guidence if the person it is given to loves them back," everyone eyed the new reincaration of a tomato Kagome.

"But I didn't know anything about such necklaces, I just thought about making her one, and decided to get a crystal from the cave we found togther, then I decied it need a little more so I gave it that celtis shit, then I decided she loved the moon, so I carved one, whats The big deal?" InuYasha whined, trying to cover up so much.

"The celtic thing ehh? Yes, I knew it looked familiar, where did you find it InuYasha?" Miroku questioned.

"In the woods," InuYasha said calmly.

"THATS IT, I knew it, Kagome, that's the celtic hanger, it resembols love and only appears where one in love with another will find it, and know who to give it to," Miroku said, nodding his head as if approving himself.

InuYasha and Kagome blushed scarlet, "That can't be it!" they both said at once.

Sango burst out laughing, "I *gasp* knew it! YES," she yelled waking up the baby kitsune.

"What's all the yelling?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Miroku said, trying very hard not to also laugh.

"Whats so funny?" InuYasha said, turning away and crossing his arms.

"Nothing, we just were, I don't know, expecting this," Sango said, still in a fit of laughter,.

"We are the best of friends, it could just mean we love each other as a sister of brother," Kagome said, still very red.

Miroku stopped laughing and whipped away some imaginary tears, "Yes, I guess so, but the jewel is meant for love and relationship," Miroku burst into laughter again.

InuYasha stood and walked off. Kagome watched him go, as did Miroku and Sango who seemed to have stopped laughing.

"I knew it..." Sango trailed off as she looked at Miroku and both started laughing again.

a/n: short chappie, I know, *cries* I couldn't come up with many ideas, but I knew I wanted to write, because I felt very special that all those people reviewed... *smiles* YEAH... okay, you know what to do, and it's to review, because if you don't, I get all lazy thinking no one likes my story, so I decide not to update so soon, and we don't want that, now do we.... ja ne... and review so you can read more....


	5. Do Not Read! Revising!

Child of Love

Disclaimer: Why do you think I would own InuYasha *looks down at shirt that says'I own InuYasha'* ohh yeah...*rips off shirt* NOW DEAL.

Chapter 5

Tetusiaga and Sessomaru

Sessomaru stood on a hill, behind him was a girl about the age of 19. Sessomaru looked down at the campfire in the trees. That's where his brother should be, that's where Tetusiaga is...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango sighed, Kagome was asleep and Miroku wasn't the one she just LOVED to talk to. Unfortanatly, he spoke.

"Do you think InuYasha will notice his true feelings for Kagome soon, or will we have to pry it out of him," Miroku said.

Sango blinked, then laughed,"Pry," she said as both became over come with laughter again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha sighed,'_Do I love Kagome, is that it... No, how can I think this, I love Kikyo, I would only betray her if I thought as so, still...'_ he thought silently to himself, '_Kagome is more careing, and has always been at my side, no matter what, would Kikyo do the same for me?' he questioned._

Before InuYasha knew it, he was attacked from behind. Sessomaru hit the back of his neck causing the hanyou to fall over...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha opened his eyes slowly, he looked around to find himself in the depth of a forset, with Sessomaru and Rin.

"Sessomaru?" he questioned and loked around again.

"Yes little brother, it is me," he said and stood up.

"Where in the seven hells am I?" InuYasha asked also standing.

"You are still in the forest, just a bit deeper," Sessomaru said and walked up to his brother, at first InuYasha wasn't sure what Sessomaru was doing, but then it became clear, Sessomaru lunged his hands into InuYasha's heart, only to retrive a small black pearl. He dropped the pearl onto the gound and hit it with a stick. The pearl became a marvelious evil purple as it soon became a rusty sword. InuYasha put his hands to his chest to stop the blood and watched as Sessomaru bent down to pick it up, only to be pushed away but small lightening bults.

(a/n: yes I know that's not how it happens in the serious and that the pearl is in his eye and that it is his fathers grave site, but this is my story and I don't want to copy the serious to there ^.^)

"Rin, what is the meaning of this," Sessomaru questioned as the miko stepped forward.

"It is cursed to a demon my lord," Rin said and bowed.

"But how, my father could touch the sword," Sessomaru said, trying to touch it again, but to no avail.

"Yes, but it was his fang, and he wished only to use it to protect a human, InuYasha's mother, remeber my lord, the Tetusiaga was forged only to keep InuYasha's mother safe," Rin said.

Sessomaru looked down at the sword then to the bloody InuYasha, "I see, that's why InuYasha could touch it and I couldn't, it was because of his human blood," Sessomaru said, "Come rine, we have no buisness here," with that said the two jumped on a two headed dragon before flying off.

InuYasha feel to the ground as his blood became a poddle. InuYasha black out with one hand on his fathers sword.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha opened his eyes slowly again, only to peer into the soft and worried violet eyes who stared back. They seemed full of tears, that is, until they saw the pools of gold look back at them. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I thought I lost you, I thought for sure you would die," she said as she hugged his tighter.

InuYasha blinked, "You wouldn't ever leave my side, would you," InuYasha said and wrapped one hand around her waist. Kagome pulled back and smiled.

"Never... who did this to you," she asked.

InuYasha felt himself growl, "Sessomaru..." he trailed off.

"Sessomaru, why?" Kagome questioned.

InuYasha looked over to the rusted sword then back to Kagome, "I think for the Tetusiaga..."

a/n: okay, this was WAY to short, and I'm sorry, I have no ideas that I can put in, I mean I have Ideas, just none I can put up right now... the next chapter won't even be two days wait, so be patient and review, trust me, if you review, I write the chapter quicker because I feel special or something.... well ja ne

Saria: *does happy dance with you* yeah, I know how you feel, I was all excited to when I killed her, she needs to BURN... *watches as you burn down kikyo shrine and claps* good, now I don't have to do it... lol...

cathy07: I liked my idea to...lol... the best part is, I came up with it all on my own instead of coping someone elses fic (I hate people who do that) anyways, thanks so much for reviewing, it means alot to me.. 


	6. Do Not Read! Revising!

Child of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...so go away.....

Chapter 6

The Neko Sisters

a/n: I am SOOOOOO sorry this took so long for me to type/make… I had NO ideas… but this came to me… well enjoy and REVIEW!!!!! Okay… READ!!!!

The next day they were off traveling again. InuYasha was looking at the sword the whole time.

"Maybe I should give it to Sessomaru, he seemed to want it badly," InuYasha said, swinging it in the air.

"I don't know InuYasha, didn't you say Sessomaru couldn't touch it," Miroku said, arms crossed as he eyed InuYasha from the corner.

"Yeah, but I don't need it," InuYasha said. He was just about to through it when he felt something pinch his chest. InuYasha looked down only to see the pesky flea we've all grown to love.

InuYasha slapped his hand on his chest and held the flattened bug on his palm, "What is it Myoga," InuYasha growled.

The flea popped back to life and eyed InuYasha, "Hello again Master InuYasha, I have heard you found Tetusiaga," he said, glancing at the sword still in InuYasha's hand.

"Yeah, you mean this piece of rust," InuYasha said holding up the sword so Myoga could see it a bit better.

"Ahh, but's it's more then a rusty sword, it's your father's fang," Myoga said.

"Explain yourself," InuYasha asked.

"That is you father's left fang, made to kill a hundred demons at one swing," Myoga said and looked up as if wondering if he should say the rest, "And to protect your mother," he added.

InuYasha sighed and looked at the blade again, "I still say it's worthless, why not just through it away," InuYasha mumbled.

Myoga started waving his arms around, "NO LORD INUYASHA," he calmed down realizing InuYasha wasn't going to through it, YET, "You mustn't through it away."

"Why not," InuYasha asked again.

"It is very powerful, and will come in handy," Myoga said nodding in approval of himself.

"Yeah yeah, fine, I'll keep it," InuYasha mumbled and shoved it through his belt. The flea jumped to his shoulder in relief.

"Good, you won't regret it," Myoga said.

"So what exactly does this thing do?" Miroku asked.

"Ahh… the Tetusiaga was forged from InuYasha's father's right tooth, it was made to kill 100 demons in just one swing," Myoga seemed very caught up in himself.

"That seems like something we could use InuYasha," Kagome said watching the flea on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well how do I make it work, it doesn't look so powerful to me," he said eyeing it again.

"I don't know exactly," Myoga mumbled.

"Boy, what help you are," InuYasha yelled in anger.

"Now don't yell at the flea, it's not his fault he doesn't know," Sango said after keeping quiet all this time.

"Thank you Lady Sango, you choice in friends has gotten better, a lot better then Kikyo wa," but before he could finish InuYasha flicked him off into the woods and mumbled something before stomping off.

Kagome ran to the flea and knelt down, "Kikyo's dead Myoga," she said and picked him up in her palm.

"Ohh my," Myoga said and watched the hanyou stomp off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day InuYasha had calmed down and it was safe to walk beside him again. Myoga stood clear though, afraid of being stomped on or smashed.

Kagome was just about to ask InuYasha if he was alright when three black flashes jumped from the woods and in front of InuYasha.

In front of InuYasha were three nekos youkias (cat demons) either half or medium class. Because they all had cat ears just like InuYasha's tweaking on each head. The one in the front was about the age of InuYasha. She had Silver hair with black strikes in it and little black ears. She had a tail swaying from behind her which confirmed her as a medium class demon. Her eyes were shining silver as she smirked towards InuYasha. She pulled out her sword, it looked just as rusty as InuYasha's new piece of junk. She was wearing a black hoari like InuYasha's with a silver belt and silver choker.

The one behind this her was another neko youkia, but she had black hair with silver at her tips. She had silver ears and silver eyes. Her weapon was a whip as she snapped it at InuYasha. She also had what looked like a metal fan, with razor shape edges. She also wore the same out fit as the first.

Beside her was another neko youkis. She had silver hair with black at the tips. Her eyes were black and so were her ears. Her weapon was bows and arrows. She also wore the same as the other two.

InuYasha growled deep in his chest as the first on stepped forward, "I am Kinchi, and these are my sisters, Kami and Chita, we are here to kill you, InuYasha," the one named Kinchi spoke as her sword became very large.

InuYasha gasped. The sword seemed the size of his body. On the bottom where you hold the sword was what looked like wicker. The sword was glowing a brilliant gold as she swiped the air lightly.

"InuYasha!" Miroku called out and InuYasha turned slightly to hear him, "Watch out for that sword, I've heard of it. It is called the Tukisa," he yelled. Before he could say more the one called Kinchi spoke.

"Your friend is smart," she said and smirked, "That will be good, InuYasha, I HAVE COME TO AVENGE MY VILLAGE!" she yelled as she dove at InuYasha.

InuYasha jumped up and blinked. Kinchi was just throwing swings at him. She didn't even think about it. InuYasha dodged them easily, but couldn't keep his mind straight as the other two neko's ran after the three humans.

'_Avenge her village, I don't understand,'_ InuYasha thought to himself as he dodged another attck.

Kagome froze. She grabbed her arrows and strung it on her bow. She aimed at the one called Kami and let go. The arrow flew and surprisingly hit Kami's shoulder as she wallowed back. This caught Kinchi's eye as they ran over to her. They bent down and helped their wounded friend.

"I'm alright, we must avenge everyone," Kami said wincing at the pain in her shoulder.

"NO," Kinchi snapped, "First we clean you up, what kind of arrow was that," she said and looked at Kagome before turning her gaze to InuYasha, "We'll be back," she said and jumped off.

"Can't wait," InuYasha said and sighed.

Kagome blinked, '_My arrow never used to hold such power… what could've caused this?'_ she questioned herself, remembering the pink/purple glow that came from the arrow when she had shot it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone had gathered around the fire right after dinner. InuYasha had been unusually quiet the whole dinner and had only spoke when they were done.

"What's with this Tukisa?" he asked Miroku.

Miroku sighed, "The Tukisa is not an Inu fang, which I have never understood because of it's transformation. It was just a normal sword when it was made. A sword made to cut through the thickest of steal. But men grew to love the sword for it's strength. Because of this, the sword had been passed through by many hands. Everyone grew to know of the sword for it's razor shape edge and cunning ability to move. Because of this, many had posed it.

"One day a neko demon came across this sword. When he held the sword it became huge, just like you saw today. They say that the sword had collected the feelings of all who had held it, including, hatred, love, happiness, or even sorrow. With that came the demons power. Because the demon had no feelings, the sword was set with an enchantment. 

"If you are a demon and hold the sword, and it glows gold, then he or she who holds it is good. So if they are good, then when the sword hits the final blow, it will take away all your sorrow and hatred, leaving you to die in peace. But if the sword glows purple, then they are evil. If they are evil, then when it declares the final blow, it will dangle your utmost desire or greed in front of your eyes, then just as you die, it will pull it away and you will die with hatred and sorrow, in grief and pity." Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"So, Kinchi was good," InuYasha said and Miroku nodded.

"They say," he continued, "That the reason it can transform is not because of the demon, but because of the wicker, you saw the little branches of wood on the end, did you not?" Miroku questioned InuYasha nodded. "The wicker is from the tree of life, the tree of life can take away, or give you life. If you deserve to live, and eat on of it's branches, you will live no matter what, at least until your dieing age. But if you deserve to die, then you will die, even in complete health. The tree of life is what that wicker is, well, the wicker is only a bit. Many search for the tree today, but none find it. The tree is what could give it such power, and not the neko youkia who touched it," Miroku ended as InuYasha sighed. This was all confusing and he needed to think it over.

InuYasha sighed again and jumped up into a tree. He needed to sleep on this. Kagome watched him but soon also went to sleep with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

A/n: sorry if I gave any of you a head ache… please reread it if you don't understand,,,

Kinchi looked at her sisters wound with awe. It wasn't healing to fast and it had something to do with that arrow. Chita was out getting herbs and had just walked in, "How's she doing," she asked kneeling down to look.

"I'm fine, now will you let me up," Kami almost screamed as her black hair with silver tips waved around while her head shaked with anger.

"Stay still, or I'll HELP you stay still," she said and Kami stopped moving.

"So you didn't kill InuYasha by the looks of it," a cold voice ruffled through the cave.

"Naraku! Why didn't you tell us," Kinchi said with digust.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"About the wenches arrows," she said.

"Ahh… Kagome… yes, her arrows did seem to catch my attention," Naraku said.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Chita yelled.

"All I am here for is to see that you killed them, but by the looks of it you didn't avenge your villages death," Naraku said in a cold voice.

Kinchi froze as the images passed through her mind…

~flashback

_"Kinchi-chan....do you think this is enough for the village?" Kami asked, frowning._

_Kinchi smiled and looked over to her sisters, "Don't worry, father says that demons from all around should start coming to our village," Kinchi said, hatching off a leg from the spider demon they just killed._

_Kami stopped cutting off the fang of the spider and turned to Kinchi, "Nani, why?" she asked, very confused._

_Chita turned to her sister and smiled, "Because, the demon Naraku, has finally gotten the jewel."_

_"Ohh...why wou-" but Kami was cut off by Kinchi._

_"Do you hear that?" Kinchi said, as her ears twitched in the direction of the village, and she froze._

_Chita frowned as her ears twitched madly, as did Kami's, "It sounds like screams," Kami pointed out._

_Kinchi sniffed the air, "It smells like smoke and... blood," Kinchi trailed off, she stood, and pulled out Tukisa, before jolting off towards the village, along with Chita and Kami._

_When they reached the village, it was in ruins. All the houses were still on fire, and the entire cat like villagers were lying on the ground... dead. _

_Chita stepped back, "What... who could have done this?"_

_Kinchi realized something, and jolted off into the flames of a very large hut '_Father… mother… where are you,'_ Kinchi thought, looking all over the burning hut, when she stumbled upon a body, she bent down to looked at the man; 'FATHER' her head screamed. She bust into tears, before picking him up and searching for her mother. When they were both finally found, Kinchi ran out of the building, with both over her shoulders._

_Kami and Chita greeted her anxiously, and then they saw their parents. Their father's black silky hair was halfway burnt off, and half his face as well. He had many deep cuts, which looked like he was in battle. Their mother's silver hair dangled along, probably as long as she was tall, considering it reached her knees She, also, looked as if battle, as a deep cut gashed her thought and a hole was in her stomach. _

_The three kittens cried all night, over their village and family._

End flashback~

"Shut up," Chita snapped, causing Kinchi to awake from her day dream.

"You need to leave, I'm greatful for you service in helping us find the killer, but we don't need you, so if you'll excuse us," Kinchi snapped.

'_I need her, she can taint the jewel… her sword is already coming from a shining gold to a dime purple, I can't just drop it here, she needs to taint the jewel,'_  Naraku thought to himself.

Kinchi turned as if hearing his thoughts, "I told you to get out!" she almost screamed.

"I don't think so," Naraku said as the jewel surrendered itself to Kinchi, wrapping the necklace around her, her eyes became blank.

 "What have you done to her?!" Kami gasped out.

"She is under my spell to kill InuYasha," Naraku said and through, what looked like a hive in the air as numerous amounts out wasps/bees made it's way out, surrounding Kinchi as she walked out with her sisters close behind.

A/n: okay… and everyone lived happily ever after…. The end… nah… I'm not that cruel… *wink wink* anyways… REVIEW and again, I am SO sorry I didn't update so soon….. I had NO ideas… but anyways… here you go… next chapter will be written tomorrow… I have to go write my next chapter for my other story… ja ne! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 

Okay.. you'll see a lot of Kinchi… so don't mind it… she'll just be another character around like Koga kinda is… you'll see… she's my role playing character so I'm kinda proud of her…. Go review or… I'll cry and stuff… yeah… okay… ja ne


	7. Do Not Read! Revising!

Child of Love

Disclaimer: DAWN YOU.. LEAVE ME ALONE.. YOU SHOULD KNOW!!!!

Chapter 7

Tetusiaga Transforms

A/n: sorry this took so long… usually with my other stories I update everyday… but this is a hard story… I don't know what to do with it anymore… neways… here you go

Kagome looked down at InuYasha. He seemed very troubled through out the whole journey. Was it Kikyo again? Most likely. She was getting sick of it!

InuYasha exhaled and looked at his rusty sword. '_ohh this will be soooo much fun'_ he thought to himself.

And what do you know. His thoughts were correct. Kinchi jumped out from the forest as did her two sisters. Kami wasn't healed yet.

InuYasha exhaled and stood in fighting position.

"InuYasha.." Kinchi called out. The life in her eyes were back as she glared in his direction.

"Listen Kinchi or what ever the hell your name is, I didn't kill your god dawn village!" InuYasha yelled.

Wasn't that the reason she was here? Yeah, it was.

"Don't lie to me InuYasha," Kinchi yelled. She pulled out her sword as it transformed. The sword now shown a purple. 

Everyone gasped. They knew what purple meant. The sisters stepped back.

Kinchi dove at InuYasha who dodged it with ease.

"Use Tetusiaga master InuYasha," Myoga screamed from his shoulder.

InuYasha mumbled something and drew the sword. Kinchi smiled. She dove for Kagome this time.

"Die Bitch," Kinchi yelled. What could have made her go for Kagome?

InuYasha dove down and pushed her away from Kagome. He stepped in front of his second soon to be love (^.-)

Kinchi smirked. InuYasha raised Tetusiaga and slashed the air. Surprisingly it became just as large as Tukisa . Kinchi didn't seem to care. But everyone else sure did.

A/n: Tetusiaga has transformed… Tetusiaga has transformed…

Sango gasped and Kagome stepped back. Miroku froze and InuYasha stared. 

"Good, you finally have worked it," she said, "Well let me get it out of your way," she yelled and dove at him. InuYasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome pulling her away from the blow.

InuYasha gazed at his sword It almost matched hers. Except the hair at the bottom and that it didn't steam.

Kinchi dove at him again. InuYasha blocked her and pushed away her sword. Kinchi smirked.

Everyone watched until the other two sisters attacked the humans.

InuYasha looked at her again, '_The jewel… it's around her neck,'_ he thought to himself, '_That's it, Naraku is controlling her… but didn't she have it till now, and what am I gonna do about it,'_ he thought to himself. But he wasn't thinking about her strategy, so she cut his shoulder.

'_I could cut it off..'_ he thought to himself as he dove at her. With his sword he cut the necklace off. If fell to the ground as did Kinchi. InuYasha bent down to pick the jewel up but the bees that followed her had already grabbed it and flew off.

InuYasha was going after them but stopped. Naraku (HA!) stepped out from the forest.

InuYasha growled, "what did you do now you sleeze," InuYasha snapped.

"I feed the three kittens what they needed… a boost and a peaceful rest. InuYasha, you should have let them kill you so they could die in peace thinking they killed their mother and fathers murderer," Naraku said.

"But I didn't," InuYasha snapped. 

"Yes, I know," Naraku said without care.

Kinchi's eyes shot open as she rose slowly, "You…" she said glaring at him. The other two sisters hissed.

"Yes Kinchi, I lied, big surprise," he said.

"I will kill you," Kinchi said and dove at him. Much to her hatred her disappeared.

"Dawn him," Kinchi said.

"Lady's, come with us… we will talk of how we will do this," Miroku said as the kittens nodded and followed everyone.

A/n: sorry to end it here but I have NO ideas… so… as a turn around for me give me ideas… I know I know.. I usually hate when people tell me how to run my story but right now I could care less… so give me ideas… please… I need something…. Okay ja ne


	8. Do Not Read! Revising!

Child of Love

Disclaimer: *rolls eyes and glares*

Chapter 8

Let's Talk

A/n: another long wait for this chapter.. I am sooooooo sorry…. I update everyday for my other stories but lately I've had no ideas for this one… well I finally did so listen up….

Kinchi sat down as Kami and Chita stood behind her, "So we were tricked," Kinchi almost yelled tightening her fists as her eyes flamed.

Miroku nodded his head, "In order to taint the jewel he has used this way of existence," Miroku said and looked up to meet their firey eyes.

Kagome spoke, "Please come with us… we are after Naraku as well.. we could use your help." She said.

Kinchi looked over to her then up to her sisters, "We must rebuild our village, we trust that you will take care of him," Chita said.

Kinchi flared, "No… I want to ring him with my own hands… he killed our village and now he will pay," Kinchi growled.

Kami spoke, "But Kinchi-," she started.

"No.. I will go with the group and find you two later," Kinchi looked up to the sisters eyes, "Besides, it's not like we are real family," she smiled slightly.

Kami and Chita sighed, "Yes… your right," they said together.

InuYasha sniffed the air, "I knew you smelled of different family's," he said.

Kinchi glared, "Back off dog breath," she said.

Kagome blinked, "Different family's?" she asked.

Kinchi looked over to her, "Their family found me wandering when I was 16," she glared.

"Wandering?" Kagome asked again.

Kinchi glared, "I don't want to talk about it," she growled.

"Well you're gonna have to tell us sooner or later mine as well say it now," InuYasha said and looked up.

"Kinchi glared, "Fine.. but only if you give me NO pity.. and don't interrupt me," she said.

Everyone nodded, "Okay.." Kinchi began, "When I was 3 years old my father was killed in battle. I don't know how or why, I just know he was. When I was 12, one day I was practicing archery with my mother when a snake demon popped out from the ground and tried to kill me. My mother dove in front of me and was killed in the process. When I turned 13 a man found me and turned me into his slave," InuYasha growled which sort of made Kinchi feel glad.

"He abused me and did whatever he wanted with me. When I turned 15 I killed him and left the village. When I turned 16 I was homeless with no where to go and nothing to have. That's when they found me and I became a part of their family. The father owned this sword. He could not wield it but one day I picked up and it became what it is now," Kinchi sighed. Everything in a ball of joy.

InuYasha blinked and looked away.

Kagome smiled through her up coming tears, "Thank you," she said and blinked the water back.


End file.
